trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agility
Agility = Agility is a skill to train your character to run over greater distances and to cross a great deal of shortcuts. As your Agility level increases, you will be able to cross more shortcuts, your running energy will recharge faster and your running energy will also be increased to above it's maximum, to a height of 250% on an Agility level of 99. To train Agility and to have aforementioned agility boosts you have to be a donator member and you need to have the quest Barbarian Assistance completed. Agility courses There are three agility courses available to train your Agility. These are the Barbarian course at the Barbarian outpost, the Brimhaven agility arena at Karamja, and the Wilderness agility course in high Wilderness. Barbarian course This is the first course where members can train their first Agility levels. Players can access the Barbarian course by talking to Galahad after they have completed the Barbarian assistance quest or by casting the Barbarian teleport on the Lunar spellbook Players will not fail on the obstacles on this course, nor do they require any Agility level, so they do not need to bring any food. However, low weight and energy potions might be a help if one wishes to do the course as quickly as possible and multiple times. In order to gain the most experience out of this course, players have to cross all the Agility obstacles in the right order. A fully completed round on the Barbarian course grants a player 2890 Agility experience. Barbarian course obstacles * Note: Only grants experience if all obstacles are successfully completed in the right order. Brimhaven agility arena The Brimhaven agility arena is located on Karamja. You can reach the Brimhaven agility arena by taking a ship for 30 gp from Port Sarim to Karamja, and then climb down at the ladder in the General store on Karamja. The arena is not a course where you complete a lap to gain additional experience. Instead, you can train at one single obstacle to level your Agility. You can also go take a run for agility tickets to exchange them for fabulous rewards. See for more information about the Brimhaven agility arena minigame here. An agility level of atleast 40 is required to cross the first obstacles of the arena. However, a higher level is highly recommended, because you can fail a lot at the obstacles, causing you to take damage. Also some obstacles require a higher agility level to cross, up to level 50. Because you can take significant damage here if you fall, players should bring a stack of food to be able to train for a longer period. Brimhaven agility arena obstacles When you fail one of these obstacles you might fall to the bottom of the arena. If this happens you will take quite some damage and you will need to go into the tower closest to you to take the ladder back up. You can also fail and get hurt without falling down, this will prevent you from crossing the obstacle anyway and you'll have to retry it. Popular obstacles to train agility are the floor spikes, the falling rocks and the spinning blades, because these are the obstacles that grant the most xp per hour. They are fast to cross and give moderate experience. Wilderness agility course The Wilderness agility course is located in the high Wilderness. You can go to this course by talking to Kolodion to teleport you to the Mage arena. From there you can walk west to the agility course. Watch out for the Wildy Wyrm, turn on Protect from Magic if you don't wish to take a lot of damage. Players can also directly teleport to the agility arena using the Ice plateau teleport spell on the Lunar spellbook. Players should not take a lot of equipment, to save as much running energy possible, and also not to risk any items. Because it is the high Wilderness, other players of nearly every combat level will be able to attack you. Players are advised to take running potions and food, because you can take a lot of damage at the wilderness agility course if you fall. The Wilderness agility course requires 65 Agility to enter, but an Agility level of atleast 85+ is recommended. Failing at the obstacles will occur regulary at any Agility level, but less once your level is higher. Players need to repeat a failed obstacle to gain the additional experience at the end of each round. One fully completed round will grant a player 10740 agility experience in total. Wilderness agility course obstacles * Note: Only grants experience if all obstacles are successfully completed in the right order. High barbarian agility course This course can only be completed with players with atleast 90 Agility, and it is safer compared to the Wilderness agility course. Players can access the Barbarian course by talking to Galahad after they have completed the Barbarian assistance quest, by teleporting to the Barbarian outpost with the Games necklace, or by casting the Barbarian teleport on the Lunar spellbook Players will not fail on the first obstacles, but the parts for the high agility course can be failed and cause quite some damage, so some food is recommended. Also, low weight and energy potions might be a help if one wishes to do the course as quickly as possible and multiple times. In order to gain the most experience out of this course, players have to cross all the Agility obstacles in the right order. A fully completed round on the Barbarian course grants a player 10670 Agility experience. You can do the High barbarian agility course by turning left before the Obstacle net and run-up the wall there. You will need 90 Agility to have any chance to pass the Spring device obstacle. You'll still sometimes fail here, even with 90+ agility. Players might prefer this agility course because they will not need to train in the dangerous Wilderness without being able to teleport. However, if players fail at the spring device their round will be delayed a lot. High barbarian agility course obstacles * Note: Only grants experience if all obstacles are successfully completed in the right order. Shortcuts When you train your Agility level higher you will be able to use shortcuts in Trinity. Shortcuts will enable you to reach certain places in an easier and quicker way. Shortcuts will not grant you any agility experience and are only usable by players with required Agility level. Available shortcuts